Gajevy Love Fest 2017
by Nocturna131
Summary: Its that wonderful time of year to enjoy the more smutty side to Gajeel and Levy's relationship! Everything from fluff to smut.
1. Mrs Redfox

"Gajeel slow down!"

Levy nearly tripped as he pulled her along down the tiled hall. The second Gajeel got the hotel key he just grabbed her hand and took off in the direction of their private hut. Scent of salt water hit her senses he pushed past the glass door out into the bright sun, the strapless green dress fluttered in the breeze as she tried to keep up with him. Her sun hat threatening to fly away as she clutched it.

Gajeel squinted when the sun hit his eyes as he continued with his long strides. "Not a chance Mrs. Redfox." Chuckling as he looked back over his shoulder with a grin.

That caused a small smile to appear on Levy's face. Catching up to his side with a slight jog to gaze up at him. A giggle escaped her when her eyes met his, feeling happiness swell up into her chest. "Yeah Mrs. Redfox." She whispered back to Gajeel happily, playing with his own wedding ring with her thumb. Inscribed on the inside of both the silver and black bands they wore were the words _Together Forever._

When he proposed to her and showed engagement ring he crafted Levy bursted into tears. She felt a little bad because Gajeel looked like he was about to freak out from her reaction. It wasn't till she threw her arms around Gajeel's neck repeating yes did he understand she loved it. Lifting her left hand in front of her, admiring the red ruby's shining in the bright sun tropical sun. Levy couldn't imagine amount of jobs he had to take in order to get enough Jewels for the red gems. Every time she asked Gajeel refused to tell her only stating she deserved the best.

"Gihee you're still admiring it?" Gajeel asked with pride on his face, he was happy that Levy was still admiring the hard work he had done. It proved a difficult challenge for him to get such small detail on the rings. Taking him a few try's before he was satisfied with the end result but it was all worth it.

A sudden gust of wind caused Levy to squeak in surprise and grasp at the dress. Despite Levy's efforts to keep the hem from flying up, Gajeel already got an eyeful of that rear. Nearly having to slap himself to keep from grinning stupidly, he saw the green cheeky panty with tiny metal studs woven into the band she wore.

Gajeel picked up the pace when their hut came into his view, a sudden urge to get another glimpse that panty rising within him. Mentally thanking himself for asking for the most private hut they had available when they booked their reservation. Because with the dirty thoughts going through his head they were about to need all the privacy they have.

Opening the door and stepping in Gajeel took note of their surroundings, their suitcases piled up by the couch. Levy walked right past him to check the one just packed for her books were ok. While he could hear her muttering about her books, Gajeel's attention focused on her bending over the large suitcase giving him another tempting view.

Picking Levy up by the waist and making his way over to the bed to deposit her on the sheets. Her hat falling off at some point as she bounced slightly, the hem of the dress hiking up from the movement exposing the soft creamy skin. Gajeel had to pause taking a deep breath to regain control of himself. Ridding himself of the tight black shirt throwing it off to the side. Gajeel could feel her eyes on his chest the second the harden flesh was exposed for her pleasure.

"Gajeel?"

His eyes gazing down at her hungrily seeing her bite down on her own lip with anticipation. Removing her sandals and dropping them to the floor next to them. Slowly he kneeled down at the edge of the bed so he could plant kisses up her bare leg. "You are such a little tease." Gajeel accented with a bite against her inner thigh causing her back to arch slightly, small hands moving to grasp his hair.

Sliding his hand up her smooth leg and running it over the studs on her panty, a familiar magical sensation could be felt against his skin. Lifting his head up to look at Levy as the realization hit him. "These studs...it has your magic in it." Gajeel knew it was hers without a doubt, its gentle magic radiating from them.

Levy blushed red and nodded at Gajeel. "I made some iron studs out of my solid script." Pulling Gajeel up towards her lips to kiss deeply, his body resting between her legs. Biting down on his lip earning a groan from him and letting it go with a pop. "Thought it would be a nice appetizer Gihee." She gave him a playful wink after mimicking his signature laugh.

Slipping his arms around her body, Gajeel sat back so she straddled his lap. "Yes it would and I want the main course too." His hand sliding up to cup the back of her head, wanting to enjoy her sweet taste once again as Gajeel kissed her.

* * *

Sorry everyone this just the warm up prompt so no full lemons just yet just a teaser!


	2. Shush!

Keep Quiet Prompt

* * *

Placing the thick stack of papers on the desk. "Here's the report that you needed." Levy pushing back a hair, waiting for a response from him.

Dark wood creaking under Gajeel's feet, pulling himself away from the open window. "Thanks." Planting himself in the large chair, leaning back to run a hand through his hair. "Jura been keeping me busy with getting all these criminals locked up." Gesturing to the report resting on his desk. "Haven't had enough time to write up lasted report he wanted."

Walking around the desk, Levy sat the edge of it with her feet dangling from the floor. "Well I'm glad I was able to help." She placed her hand on top of his, Levy could instantly see him relax when she rubbed circles through the glove. The stress of being Captain was starting to catch up with him and knew he would need support from her. "Remember you're not alone here." Just looking at him Levy could see the darkening circles under his still piercing eyes.

Gajeel swiveled his chair to pull Levy into his lap, her boots dangled off the arm of his chair. "I know." Giving her a tired smile, fingers playing with the edge of her council coat. A sense of calm came over him, stress melting away as her hand caressed his hair gently. Turning his head to kiss the exposed skin on her wrist enjoying the breathless gasp that escaped her. Gajeel nuzzled the spot before she could pull away. "I would've gone crazy if you weren't here with us."

Levy seemed to keep him grounded when he started to feel irritated. Just standing near him helped instantly or if Jura and the other Wizard Saints called for a meeting, Levy would just smile from across the room. While they were dating, after a long talk it came to an agreement to keep it secret due to them working together in the Council. So public affection was hidden and a moment alone like this was rare treat they both got to enjoy. Lily was the only one that knew of their relationship.

Resting his head on top of Levy's only to nuzzle into the soft hair. He could feel her humming against underneth his chin. "What?" Her honey eyes looked up into his. "A moment like this is nice." Levy responded back and leaning up to peck him on the lips. "Don't you think so?" Gajeel nodded with a glint of playfulness in his eyes. "You know we are alone…" He husky whispered to her, enjoying the blush the spread across her face. "So we are." Gajeel laughed slightly at her response before pressing his lips against her.

Gajeel could feel one of her hands slip down to rest on his chest, a small smile could be felt against own his lips. Pride swelling knowing she enjoyed the muscles under her touch. Gajeel deepened the kiss when she slipped a hand under the sleeveless shirt brushing against his abs causing a small groan to escape him, enjoying the pleasure of her touch.

Slipping his hand down he kneaded her rear enjoying the moan she muffled against him. Gajeel could feel himself getting more excited as the kiss heated up. Levy fought to dominate the kiss and he loved every second of it. Though his future mate was small, Levy had a wit and spunk that would defeat the toughest of mages. Biting down on the soft lip he could feel his fangs aching to pierce the skin as she gasped. _"Not today."_ Gajeel mused to himself, he would wait till she was ready to be his mate. He stiffened suddenly as his dragon slayer hearing picked up sound of footsteps approaching his office.

Levy had to stifle a squeak against Gajeel lips as a heavy knock came from the door. "Captain Redfox may I have a moment?" Both of them had a look of panic in their eyes, it was Jura from sound of the voice. Panicking Levy yanked her hand out from under his shirt, quickly moving off his lap barely having enough time to scramble under the large desk when the door creaked open. For once Levy was glad for her short stature when Gajeel carefully moved his chair closer to hide her presence.

He planted his feet wide giving her more space underneath, while Levy didn't have a lot of room it was enough for her to kneel comfortably. From her spot she could see Gajeel's hand was fisted as it rested on his leg, clearly irritated at the interruption. If that wasn't enough then the slight bulge in his pants was causing him some slight pain. Biting down on her lip slightly Levy had a mischievous solution to remedy that problem.

"I see you made it back Captain." Jura greeted stopping in front of the desk. "No issues from your last assignment I take it."

Gajeel nodded. "Yeah." Voice wavering slightly feeling her fingers rubbing against the problem he was having at the moment. Biting down on his tongue when Jura gave him an odd look. "A couple of the guys we arrested tried to put of a fight but failed." Grasping the stack of papers handing it to Jura. "All the information is here." Gajeel had to force the hand to unclench the report when his zipper was pulled down and his member was grasped by Levy.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Jura flipped through the report. "It looks like you're in some pain." While he could feel like there is something up with the Dragon Slayer, he was unsure what it could be.

Gajeel just grunted slightly. "Nah just some training Lily and I did." He could feel her tease the sensitive tip with the flick of her tongue. "Just a little sore." All he wanted was to fist his hand in her hair and fully enjoy the pleasure that Levy was giving him. But as long Jura was in the room that wasn't going to happen. Gajeel instead gripped the fabric of his pants as she took the head into her mouth.

Levy bobbed her head as she took as much as she could, heartbeating quickly as the thrill being caught racing through her. Resting her free hand on his thigh, muscles flexing underneath the fabric when she took more of him into her mouth.

"Well this report is excellent." Jura pleased with the information closed the report. "Hopefully things have calmed down so you and the rest of the custody unit a break." Bowing slightly "Now to go deal with the prisoners." Gajeel watched him turn around and exit the room, he listened as the steps grew fainter as the distance grew.

Holding out his hand, he bolted the door shut ensuring that no further interruptions. Carefully fisting his hand in the blue hair, stopping her. Guiding her up he saw that her cheeks had a light blush, lips slightly swollen from her ministrations. Using his arm he swept off the remaining papers so they fluttered down to the floor. Picking Levy up and laying her across the wood. "I swear to Mavis Levy." Kissing her roughly and wrapping her legs around his waist with his hands. "I was this close before throwing up an iron wall up between him and us."

Gajeel can feel her hand tugging at his hair as he bit at her neck earning him a moan from her. Slipping his hands under her shirt to caress her breasts causing her to squirm against him, a low groan escaping him.

"Thought I could be spontaneous." Her voice sounded breathless, her back arching up into him body deliciously pressing up against him. Levy's hands slipping down to his shoulders to push the heavy jacket off of him. "I want you Gajeel…." She murmured against him, the frustrating need having built up from the thrill reaching it tipping point.

Gajeel had to bite back a groan hearing her plea just wanting to take her right there, but he had to make sure she really meant it. Pulling back he looked at her breathing deeply, her eyes filled with lust but the love she had for him still shining through. Levy looked beautiful laying there on his desk, sitting her up and kissing her lightly. "You sure?" Gajeel questioned her.

"Yes."

Gajeel could barely contain his excitement, pulling back from her to quickly fixed his pants. "Well let's go somewhere more private." Snapping his fingers, the iron bolts holding the door shut falling to the floor with a thud. Leaning down with a grin on his face. "Cause all I want to do is hear you scream my name." Gajeel watched a red blush spread across her face. "Gihee." Picking Levy up in his arms, using his shadow slayer magic to get them quickly out of the building without being spotted.

Council members swore they saw a blur of black and blue rush past them and out the doors of the custody unit building. The hall was filled with curious murmurs of what possibly happened save for one Vice captain. Lily walked down the hall and forced the door open, iron bolts rolling away as he stepped in. Looking around he noted the messy state of Gajeels office. Lily shook his head in disappointment, calmly he started to clean up the room. "He is going to owe me big time."


	3. A Gentle Touch

(Day 2) Gajevy Love Fest Prompt: (Mutual) Masturbation

* * *

Running a hand over her body Levy purred softly, smooth soft skin against the tips of her fingers. A shot of excitement ran through her feeling a pair of hungry eyes, turning her head she could see Gajeel standing in the doorway connecting their rooms together. She gave him a breathless smile beckoning him to come closer with a finger. He moved without making a sound, closing the door gently not to wake her sleeping teammates in the other room. Levys breath hitched as he discarded the loose shirt he wore, moonlight bathing him in a soft glow.

Bed dipping under Gajeel's weight causing the sheet covering her to slip off. Levy could see him pause for a moment to take in the sight. Having foregone the usual night time sleepwear she laid completely bare to his eyes. Without a word she pulled him down to her lips kissing him lightly.

She could feel Gajeel lay himself next to her propping his torso up with his arm. The kiss was slow, both savoring the moment. No words were needed as his large hand ran over her breast before slipping between her legs to caress the sensitive skin. Levy stifling a soft cry against his rough lips as a finger slipped into her wet core. Gajeel knew where to rub, pleasure coursing through her body.

Reaching into his boxers, grasping the hardened member and moving her hand gently earning a low groan from him. Running a thumb over the sensitive head she feel him jerk his hips. Pulling back from the kiss she can see his slightly flushed face, moaning softly as his fingers slowly stroked the bundle of neves. Levy tugged at the top of the boxers wanting him to be completely bare.

Understanding her, Gajeel pulled his hand away leaving her feeling empty. Moving off the bed so he could step out of the boxers. Levy sat up to watch him remove the dark fabric, it landed on the shirt he discarded earlier. Motioning for Gajeel to lay back she crawled ontop kissing him again. Gently she rocked herself against him, Levy could feel him shudder against her as she grasped his member to help. Gajeel cupped her breasts with his hands as she continued to move against him.

Moonlight continued to bath them while he played with her nipples, shallow breaths escaping her as the pace she set picked up. Levy cracked her eye open to see Gajeel's face twisted in pleasure from rubbing against him. Her hips moving sensually, putting him almost under a trance, his eyes glued to every movement. Crying out softly as he twisted her nipples slightly causing her hips to buck against him.

The bed squeaking under the lovers, each starting to reach their limits. Levy had to stifle a cry against his lips as she came. Strong arms wrapping around her body as he came in her hands, warm cum escaping and covering some of her stomach. Gajeel murmuring a small apology reached over to grab a tissue from the night stand for her to wipe it off. Kissing Gajeel gently once she was all clean, a small smile gracing her lips seeing the love in his eyes. Tugging the soft sheets over their cooling bodies, Levy snuggled into his side. Moonlight bathing them in its gentle light, Gajeel's arms wrapped around her body as she let sleep finally claim her. Gajeel resting his head on top of hers letting himself drifted off to sleep knowing he didn't need words to show her how much he loved her.


	4. Delicious

Gajevy Love Fest Prompt: Eat me

Why did he pick up this magazine?

Jewels were quickly placed on to the counter when the price popped up, Gajeel quickly making his way out of the small shop. The glossy pages of the magazine rolled up and tucked under his arm so anyone passing by could not see the cover as he walked home. He would never live it down any of the guild members saw him with it.

Carefully creaking open the door to their home looking around for any indication of the exceeds presence. With his senses confirming Lily's absence from the home Gajeel relaxed his posture and walking over to the couch to sit down. Holding the bright gloss pages out in front of him. He could feel his eye twitch slightly when it skimmed over the pink words, _Sorcerers: Lovers Edition._ "Damn those old geezers for talking so loud today." Gajeel grumbled to himself, thumbing through the pages to reach the article that prompted him to buy it in the first place. "New ideas your lover will enjoy…" He mumbled out to himself.

It was all their fault talking about how their troubles with women, some days he wished he couldn't hear most of the conversations going on in the guild. While he was confidence that Levy would tell him if she wanted to change things up he did feel uneasy hearing that conversation. Skimming over the article's idea's, most of which they have tried or simply didn't sound exciting. It wasn't he came across one idea that caught his attention. Tossing the magazine onto the couch Gajeel stood up and made his way out the front door. "Got some shopping to do."

Placing her bag on the hook, Levy called out for the slayer from the front door. "Gajeel?" Closing the door carefully hearing him cursing suddenly from their room. Walking up the stairs hearing the shuffling of his heavy footsteps as she approached. "Gajeel is everything ok?" Levy poked her head into the room only to see him shirtless, he froze as he was trying to unbuckle his belt. "What's going on?" She questioned him, seeing his boots were discarded at the foot of their large bed.

'I um wanted to surprise you…."

Levy laughed slightly, the expression on his face looked just like a kid getting caught. Walking the rest of the way into the room with Gajeel remaining frozen in his spot, red eyes watching her approach him. Her hands sliding up his chest feeling the strong muscles under her touch before cupping Gajeel's face. "You don't have too surprise me." She whispered up to him.

His strong arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close against him. "I know.." Gajeel looked over to the bag that sat on top of the bed. "Thought it would be nice to..change things up." Leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "Unless you don't want to." Reaching over he tipped the bag slightly so she could peer in, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Levy questioned him, eyes still glued to the contents of the bag.

Rubbing her back and nodding. "Yes…..and something else too." Gajeel moved away from her and walked around the bed. Stripping himself of his pants before laying back in the bed, Gajeel lifted his arms above his head, wrists resting comfortably against the iron frame. Closing his eyes to focus on manipulating the iron to wrap around his wrists effectively immobilizing his arms. The way he did the technique would require his complete focus to undo the binding so Levy would not have to worry about him getting free.

"I'm all yours." He murmured out, watching her grasp the bag lightly. His heart wanting to jump out of his chest, normally he would be dominating the pace during their love making. So, for him laying there and watching her pull out the can out whip cream was out of his comfort zone.

Gripping the edge of her dress Levy stripped herself of the yellow dress leaving her in a strapless bra and panties. Crawling over his body to sit on his hips, holding the can of whip cream in her hand. Leaning down Levy kissed him lightly with her other hand resting on his chest, she could see the nervousness in his eyes. "Just tell me and I'll stop."

Spraying a small amount onto his neck, Levy leaning down slowly licking it off him, savoring the groan that escaped him. She could feel him pull against the restraints when she nibbled at the tanned skin. Mixture of iron and sweetness sweeping over her tongue was almost heavenly. Levy bit gently causing Gajeel to roll his head back enjoying her ministrations.

Pulling back and licking the white cream off her lips slowly teasing Gajeel, his red eyes glued to the pink muscle. Rocking her hips slightly she could feel the hardness of his cock under her. "Did you like that?" Purring out the words slowly, spraying more of the whip cream across his chest before leaning down. Levy worked her way down slowly nipping and teasing him as he groaned occasionally.

Levy could still see him attempting to undo the bindings, metal trying to morph around his wrists but failing as his mind was clouded from the pleasure with her rocking her hips against his cock. "I thought I could so what I wanted." She clicked teasingly with tongue before placing the whip cream back into the bag and pulling out a small item.

"What's this?" Flipping over the small tube in her hands, decorative cherry's covering the packaging. "Oh." The realization dawning at reading the label. "Flavored lube…this makes it interesting." Moving off his lap and onto the bed she tugged the black fabric off his hips till he could kick them off the bed leaving him bare to her.

Squeezing some of the red contents into her hand before covering his cock in it, hearing him stifle a groan. She was loving the position she was in right now, having control over him and at her mercy as she moved her hand gently. Levy watched in fascination as his abdominal muscles flex when he moved his hips along with her hand. A string of curses fell from his lips as Levy took the head of his cock into her mouth tasting the cherry flavor. The frame groaning at Gajeel's attempt to free himself, Levy couldn't help but hum happily that she could drive him to this point.

"Levy…your driving me crazy." Gajeel groaned out as she deep throated him.

Hand resting on his hip could feel the muscles tighten before he came into her mouth moaning out her name, the mixture of sweet and salty flowing over her tongue. Levy pulled back to see the restraints held his arms melding back into the metal frame, red eyes glued to her when she swallowed slowly, tongue sweeping her bottom lip teasingly. "Now for your turn." Undoing the clasp to her bra, letting the fabric fall onto the bed, flicking the top open Levy drizzled the syrup over her breasts. "Come and get it." She beckoned the dragon slayer.

Gajeel could suppress the groan that escaped him as he pulled her into eat her up, every sweet inch of her.


	5. Magic Touch

Who needs sex toys when your iron dragon slayer boyfriend is all you need.~

Gajevy Love Fest prompt: Sex Toys

* * *

"Is it true that he can make anything." Cana threw an arm around Levy's shoulders with a bottle of booze tangling from her other hand. Looking up from her book to the card mage who had a devious look on her face.

Levy blinking owlishly. "What do you mean?" Closing the book in her hands and setting it down on the table. "He can make weapons and tools." She felt some confusion as Cana shook her head.

"Your not really getting what I'm asking." She pulled Levy close and whispered in her ear. "I meant does he make anything for pleasure?" A red blush spread across Levy's cheeks as she scooted away from Cana. "Uh well..." She stammered out as the brunette turned to lean back into the table.

"I mean that guy can form a chainsaw sword with his arm." Cana looked at her with a teasing smirk. "Can't imagine what else he could make for his girl." She took a swig of her drink before continuing. "Has he tried anything like that?"

Levy just wanted to slide under the table and hide from the rest guild out of embarrassment as she shook her head. "No but I've been curious about that."

"You should go over there and ask him. "Gesturing to the dragon slayer sitting motionless at the bar. "If he hasn't already heard us." That statement earned a squeak from Levy as the realization dawned on her. Slowly turning her head and looking towards the bar she could see Gajeel already making his way over to the table.

"Gajeel?"

Not stopping to answer Gajeel just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, procedding to walk towards the guild doors. Levy was glad she wore her shorts today and not her usual attire. Last sight Levy saw was Cana winking at her and high fiving Mira who was walking by.

A soon as the guild out her view thanks to his quick walking she could feel the rumble in his chest as he cleared his throat. "Did you really want me to use my magic for that kind of stuff?" He looked her in the eye after moving her off his shoulder to stand, his hands remaining on her hips.

"Sort've." Levy placing her hands on his chest and gazing back tentatively at him. "I didn't know if you wanted to." Warm lips on her forehead calmed her nerves as he placed a kiss.

"Don't be afraid to ask me that kind of stuff." Gajeel pulled back and looked at her with a grin. "Especially if I get to see you squirm and moan because of it." He enjoyed the look that broke out on her face before hiding it in his chest. Pulling her close as he couldn't suppress a chuckle any longer. "Your too adorable you know that right?"

She mumbled into his chest before pushing back so they could walk to his home. "So you can really make that kind of stuff?"

Gajeel shrugging his shoulders and looking ahead, the small home came into his view. "It wouldn't be too difficult to make." Looking back at Levy walking next to him and licking his lips before grinning. "Hope you didn't have anything planned tonight." Chuckling when he saw Levy raise an eyebrow at him, stopping at the front door he scooped her into his arms bridal style. "Cause I'm bout to show you what an Iron Dragon Slayer can make to please his mate, gihee."

And he did, all night long.


End file.
